The present invention relates to a reverse select system for a manual transmission of a motor vehicle such as an automobile.
Jidosha Kogaku Zensho Vol. 9 (published by Sankai Do in Nov. 1980) pages 81 and 82 shows various mechanisms for preventing driver's misoperation such as inadvertent reverse shifting during forward movement of a vehicle.
A mechanism shown in FIG. 2.88 of this document is arranged to prevent shift error to reverse by adding resistive load to the select operation to reverse with cam and spring. In another example shown in FIG. 2.89, a shift lever must be pushed down or lifted up in order to effect the reverse shift.
However, these conventional arrangements are not reliable enough, as a means for preventing misshift to reverse, especially when, in a manual transmission having a reverse select position solely for reverse the shift lever is quickly moved from a select position for lower speeds to a select position for higher speeds toward the reverse select position.